Toho Kaiju (Bandai Japan Toy Line)
The Toho Kaiju series is the second line of 6-inch Godzilla figures by Bandai Japan. The line began in the same year as the Godzilla Island series, 1998. Information This toy line features reissues of all the figures from the Godzilla Island series, their size and paint schemes are no different from the previous line. However, the tags for the Toho Kaiju figures have green borders and follow the same number order as the Godzilla Island figures. New pictures of each monster are used on the front, the Toho Kaiju tags and the year type of the suit is also included. To coincide with Rebirth of Mothra III in 1998, Bandai Japan added Rainbow Mothra 1998, Cretaceous King Ghidorah to the Toho Kaiju line up. A Theater Exclusive Rainbow Mothra 1998 figure was also made, making it the first toy line to feature Theater Exclusive figures, which are figures that were made in in translucent clear vinyl. In 1999, Bandai Japan introduced Godzilla 1954 to the Toho Kaiju line. In 2001, Godzilla 1954 was reissued as event exclusives to celebrate Eiji Tsuburaya’s 100th Birthday Anniversary. For two separate events, Bandai Japan produced a translucent grayish black vinyl Godzilla 1954 known as the "Smoke Godzilla" and a translucent brownish red vinyl Godzilla 1954 known as the "Sepia Godzilla". The tags are the same as the figures that were released in 1998, but for unknown reasons, no event exclusive stickers are found on either toy and the Smoke Godzilla does not have a Toho license sticker placed on the tag. The Sepia Godzilla does, on the other hand, have the Toho license sticker, but while it’s the same as the figures that were released in 1998, the date "2001" is found on the bottom of the sticker. To coincide with Godzilla 2000: Millennium in 1999, Bandai Japan added Godzilla 1999 and Orga to the Toho Kaiju line up. As with Rainbow Mothra in 1998, a Theatre Exclusive of the Godzilla 1999 figure was made, along with a "Crystal Godzilla". The tags for both the Godzilla 1999 and Orga figures have a black borders instead of green, and the back has pictures the artwork theatre poster of Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Figures Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla (G-01) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Mothra Larva.jpg|Mothra Larva (G-02) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - King Ghidorah.jpg|King Ghidorah (G-03) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - MechaGodzilla.jpg|MechaGodzilla (G-04) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Moguera.jpg|Moguera (G-05) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Gigan.jpg|Gigan (G-06) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Anguirus.jpg|Anguirus (G-07) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - SpaceGodzilla.jpg|SpaceGodzilla (G-08) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - King Caesar.jpg|King Ceasar (G-09) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Fire Rodan.jpg|Fire Rodan (G-10) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Mecha-King Ghidorah.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah (G-11) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Destroyah.jpg|Destoroyah (G-12) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Rainbow Mothra.jpg|Rainbow Mothra 1998 (G-13) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Rainbow Mothra (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Rainbow Mothra 1998 (Theatre Exclusive) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Cretaceous Ghidorah.jpg|Cretaceous King Ghidorah (G-14) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Godzilla 1954.jpg|Godzilla 1954 (G-15) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Smoke Godzilla.jpg|Smoke Godzilla Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Sepia Godzilla.jpg|Sepia Godzilla Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Godzilla 1999.jpg|Godzilla 1999 (G-16) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Godzilla 1999 (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Godzilla 1999 (Theatre Exclusive) Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Crystal Godzilla.jpg|Crystal Godzilla Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Orga.jpg|Orga (G-17) External Links *Vinyl Maddness Category:Toho Category:Toy Lines Category:Bandai